A maraudesque journey
by Parhyponoian
Summary: After discovering "Alice in Wonderland", our favorite trouble makers decided to find this mysterious white rabbit. Trough this dark time, the heroes will have to face their destiny. Will they be strong enough ? Take off with the Marauders for a totally off-the-wall and emotional adventure, and discover what tomorrow is made of!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody !  
There is a small inter-temporal story, which is a bit unusual. Actually, nothing is really happening, I just wanted to introduce my characters and places, there is a little more action in the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the reading, please leave some reviews, it's always nice and it helps me to keep on **_**_writing, even if they aren't positive, they help me to do some_****_ progress anyway._**_  
_**_Moreover, English isn't my mother tongue , so I may have made some mistakes, I hope you'll forgive me and that it won't disturb your reading.  
Disclaimer : the worlds and characters are 's, but the story is mine !  
Now, i've spoken enough, enjoy !_**

* * *

**_I Alice in Wonderland_**

_ « __So she sat on, with closed eyes, and half believed herself in Wonderland, though she knew she had but to open them again, and all would change to dull reality—the grass would be only rustling in the wind, and the pool rippling to the waving of the reeds—the rattling teacups would change to tinkling sheep-bells, and the Queen's shrill cries to the voice of the shepherd boy—and the sneeze of the baby, the shriek of the Gryphon, and all the other queer noises, would change (she knew) to the confused clamour of the busy farm-yard—while the lowing of the cattle in the distance would take the place of the Mock Turtle's heavy sobs._

_Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make __their__ eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days. »_

Lily let the magic go on by keeping the book open longer than necessary. James, Sirius Remus and Peter were still deep in thought. But this stillness couldn't go on. With stars in his eyes, James broke the silent meditation:

"Hey Padfoot! Can you imagine that? Following a white rabbit and being plunged in another world? It would be so cool, don't you think?"  
"Yeah! But you would _have_ to be a Muggle to imagine something like that! Anyone who has some knowledge in magic knows that it's impossible! Nowadays at least." Sirius answered smugly.  
Remus did his best to hide a thin smile he couldn't hold back. They were so predictable! James was always dreaming of extraordinary adventures, and Sirius hoped that his knowledge in magic could help them to make those dreams turn true.

"To my mind, it is possible." Peter said timidly. "After all, there is Time Turner!"

"Yeah, sure, but you can only go _back_ to the past with it, not in the future or _an other hypothetical world!_ Magic is too young for that. Anyway, we should hurry and run to herbology class, or Mrs Sprout will kill each of us!" Lily interrupted.

In a concert of grunts and sights, the young Gryffindors walked down the corridors, straight through the garden to the greenhouses. While walking, they were chatting and laughing, but James and Sirius couldn't help trying to peek into the park. Lily finally noticed that, and her lips quivered and stretched out in a smile.

"I can't believe it… You guys are not seriously looking for a white rabbit are you?"

"And if we were?" Sirius asked haughtily.

"Well… I'd tell you to open your eyes; there is one just over there!"

"Very funny, really. Wait. JAMES! SHE'S RIGHT!"

"Where? Are you Sirius? I can't see it! Oh god! Now I've seen it! Come Padfoot, hurry up!"

And they both rushed to the little white point they could see darting through the grass.

But they suddenly stopped and turned back to face their friend. They explained that it was indeed a rabbit, but that it wasn't wearing any waistcoat or watch, and that it didn't speak a word of English. Out of the kindness of their heart (or maybe because they were too busy running not to be late), the others made no comment, keeping their jokes for later.

The young guys were so excited that even their teacher noticed something unusual. "What's up boys? You're even more daredevil than usual." Mrs Sprout's smile disappeared, and a suspicious look appeared on her face:

"You are not plotting _again_ are you? You've done enough for the rest of the year!"

"Mrs! How could you even suspect us?" James said indignantly.

"My heart is bleeding at the thought you might have such an idea!" Sirius gasped.

"… You guys… I never had students like you, in my whole life!"

"Yeah, that's normal, we are absolutely unrivalled!" James boasted.

"Plus, you have to confess that if we weren't there your life would be so boring…" Sirius smiled.

The totally distraught Mrs Sprout chose to laugh in front of her students' cheek. She prayed days after days to never have such students again, but the poor woman had no idea of what the future was holding in store. Finally, the bell rang, and the classroom emptied in a happy hubbub, and the students walked down to the Great Hall, intent on eating a well-deserved lunch. The Marauders were still talking about the "wonderful Lewis Carroll story". James and Sirius gushed over this brilliant writer, and maintained that they would find the extraordinary world of Alice, even if they had to stay awake for nights and nights on end, which wasn't to Lily's liking.

"Come on! You've disobeyed enough for the next ten years! I'll be forced to punish you if I come upon you at night…"

"That's especially why you won't. We'll be really discreet. Unwind, dear, and let us dream." James uttered with a sigh.

"Don't call me dear, James! How many times do I have to say that?"

The aforementioned smiled. He had successfully diverted Lily from their nocturnal getaway.

"… And don't believe I'll forget your projects like that! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Oh, in fact she hadn't forgotten… James sighed, just before bursting out in laughter with his Marauder friends. Severus Snape had just gone past behind the Gryffindor table wearing a beautiful eagle's beak.

"It doesn't change him that much," Sirius hiccoughed between two bursts of laughter.

"Uh, we could get our heads bitten off by the little Greasy!" James added.

Raging mad, Lily left the table, glaring at the four boys doubled up on the table. They were so pathetic and immature! But once out of the Great Hall, Lily couldn't avoid laughing. The spell was especially successfully made. Severus had wonderful wings instead of his arms and his pupils looked like a cat's. Giggling, she came across her old friend and undid the spell.

* * *

**_This chapter is now ended, I hope you've enjoyed your reading. So, do you think that the Marauders will find the white rabbit ? Once again, I love reviews, so don't be afraid to say what you think, I'll answer each one personally.  
See you later for the next chapter !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey there !  
Here I am with the second chapter of the Marauders' adventures. I have decided to publish the chapters two by two starting from next week. I'll try to publish once a week, but since English isn't my mother tongue, it's a bit longer to write my story. However, I hope you'll enjoy your reading, don't forget about leaving me some reviews, it's always nice and it reassures me in _****_writing. Moreover, thanks to your reviews I can make some progress, so please, don't be afraid about giving me your opinion, even if it's negative.  
Enjoy !_**

* * *

**_II Nocturnal Getaways_**

Lily had ended her reading of Alice in Wonderland a week before, and nothing had happened. The boys seemed to have forgotten their ridiculous journey-through-time project, and October promised to be quiet and calm. A delicious smell was in the air and the trees were clad in beautiful colours. Lily and the Marauder enjoyed the last lights of the day by gazing at the sunset on the Forbidden Forest. Sirius and James dozed while Remus and Lily were getting a head start in their homework. Peter wasn't there; he was in detention with Professor Slughorn because he had made his cauldron explode and his table had molten. They were feeling almost as if they were on holiday. Sighing, James stood up with Sirius, they had Quidditch training almost every evening in contemplation of the last year match. They'd have to face their most tenacious opposition, all dressed in green and silver. The red and gold were well determined to crush the Slytherin. Lily and Remus looked at them while they were moving away.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Lily muttered.

"Yep, I never met two people that solid. I don't know how James could survive Sirius dead or vice-versa…"

"Why would they die?" Lily answered tersely.

"You know perfectly why Lil'… With this war, no one is safe, and you know how they like danger."

Lily closed her book and rolled up the parchment she was working on. She didn't want to work any more, and all her happiness had flown away. Why in hell did Remus speak about war? She hated violence. Both of her grandfathers had died during the war and this very specific subject was enough to make her ill. She stood up and took a few steps. Remus soon joined her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry… My words come faster than my mind, but you know, actually, with the f… ahem my disease I'm naturally very pessimistic…"

Lily smiled. Remus was so predictable.

"Rem', I know about your "fur problem". And I know you wouldn't say that, you're such a kind person!"

"Lily, I…"

"Hush, don't say anything, I know what you're thinking about."  
She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for always being there for me Moony." She muttered. "We should go inside, it's a bit cold now."

Remus put his arm around Lily's waist, and they took the Castle way. Suddenly, Remus stopped and Lily felt him shiver. A bit nervous, she looked up to the sky. Night was falling and some stars appeared. Looking for the moon, Lily moved away from Remus who was still overcome by nervous spasms. She finally noticed the moon, and realized that it wasn't a full moon yet. Rebuking herself for letting her friend alone, she came back to him. While she wanted to ask him what was wrong, he burst out laughing. Half amused and half-panicked, Lily waited for him to calm down. A few seconds later, Remus stood up, a bit ashamed to have scared his friend.

"I'm truly sorry, but when I saw that, I couldn't help laughing out loud: look!"  
While speaking, he showed her a white stain in the middle of the park. A white rabbit with a redingote was walking down in the moonlight. In turn, Lily had a stifled laugh.

"I can't believe it! And to think that James and Sirius are desperately looking for it during every break, while we found it without trying!" Remus laughed.

"You can't tell them Remus! Promise me! They'll convince themselves that it only comes out at night! Swear!" Lily worried.

"What does he have to swear?" A teasing voice inquired.

"James! You frightened me, you fool!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't change the subject Lil'! You've found it, haven't you? Where is it?" Sirius said overexcitedly.

"Over there" Lily sighed.

Turning back as one, Sirius and James went rummaging through the Park.

"Okay, I got it. You're pulling our legs aren't you? That's not funny. Rem', I didn't expect you to do this kind of joke…" James grumbled.

"No, honestly, it was there!"

Turning round too, Remus explored the light spot in which he had seen the rabbit, but it had disappeared. After a few explanations, James and Sirius accepted Lily's and Remus's arguments and the young people went back into their common room.

"That's too bad. A few seconds before and we could have followed it! Sirius, I see only one solution: this rabbit only gets out at twilight. We have to watch out for it and follow it." James exclaimed.

"… Here we are, I _knew _it!" Lily sighed. "And I'll have to come with you, to keep you quiet. My calm October month is over…"

A victorious smile appeared on the Marauders' faces. Peter had been told everything, and the frantic enthusiasm of the inseparable two had spread to the other one.

* * *

**_Here we are, this chapter is now over. Thanks for reading me, I hope you like it !  
Dou you think that they will be patient enough to discover this rabbit ? Will they manage to escape during the night without being seen by Picott ?  
Don't forget about the reviews, your opinion is important to me !  
_**


End file.
